Perseus Jackson, son of the Gods
by SoMuchSeaweedbrain
Summary: Percy Jackson, the child of the prophecy was created by the gods. He is the only one who can make pease between Greeks and Romans. Follow Percy's life in Camp Jupiter and later on Camp Half Blood. My first Fanfic! No pairing yet.
1. Prologue: The great Prophecy

**Prologue: The great Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not the owner of these fantastic books. All rights go to Rick Riordan**_**  
**_

* * *

_***At Olympus, New York, The Summer Solstices 1993**_

It was deadly silent in the throne room. You could hear a pen drop. Everybody stared at Apollo. His eyes were unfocused and his voice was different when he talked. It held no emotions and was deeper and more powerful.

_"A child of all the gods_

_Shall reach 16 and then_

_He will decide the end_

_Olympus will fall or rise again_

_Greater than before_

_To fulfil his destiny _

_The two aspects he must unit_

_To win the war and finally have peace"_

All the Olympians stared in shock, unable to speak. Apollo was the first one to break the spell.

"What did I say?" he asked curious. Athena shrugged and looked at him.

"You just spoke the next great prophecy" she said her eyes far away.

"Well, how did it go? We all know my prophecies are awesome". It wasn't Athena who answered his question this time, it was Hestia.

"The prophecy went like this:

_A child of all the gods_

_Shall reach 16 and then_

_He will decide the end_

_Olympus will fall or rise again_

_Greater than before_

_To fulfil his destiny_

_The two aspects he must unit_

_To win the war and finally have peace"_. Apollo slowly nodded his head in deep thoughts.

"What does it mean?" Poseidon asked.

"Of course you don't get it, Fish Face. But I think I know" Athena said smugly.

"Owl head"

"Barnacle beard"

"Wise …" Poseidon was stopped by Zeus

"Stop bickering at each other " he thundered. "Please continue Athena". Athena made a face at Poseidon then turned to Zeus.

"As you wish, father". Poseidon muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "daddy's girl".

"Well, I think it's rather obvious" Athena started. "We must create a child, who has all our powers, even the minor gods and goddesses' powers". Everyone looked stunned at Athena.

"We have to create a child?" Hermes asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I think it is what the prophecy means" Athena said. Suddenly Aphrodite squealed so high everybody put their hands over their ears.

"I'm going to go to the mall and by all these small baby clothes" she cried out. Everybody ignored her.

"What about that line: _The two aspects he must unit_?" Hades asked.

"Well, I think that means he must unit our both sides, Greek and Roman. We have two sides, so does or children. He must unite the Greeks and Romans" Athena said making the rest of the Olympians to gasp.

"But that's impossible" Demeter cried out. "Greeks and Romans have always hated each other!".

"Why don't we get started?" Ares asked. "I'm tired of this". Zeus nodded and all the Olympians got off their thrones.

"Hermes, go get all the minor gods" Zeus told his son and Hermes flashed away.

* * *

After about and minute Hermes was back with all of the minor gods and goddesses', both Greek and Roman. When all the gods changed to their godly forms the throne room was filled. They all started to chant in Greek and suddenly a bright golden light appeared in the middle of the throne room. It was so bright that all the immortal beings in the room needed to look away. Suddenly a loud cry echoed through the throne room. The golden light disappeared and were the light been there was a new born baby. Hera rushed forward and picked up the baby. She gasped when she saw the little face.

"He's beautiful" she whispered. The baby had messy jet black hair, was tan even though he never seen the sun and his features were perfect. But his most stunning feature was his eyes. As his gaze was on Hera, His eyes were warm chocolate brown, exactly like hers. But when his eyes landed on Artemis she saw her own eyes stare back at her, she gasped. The baby was, without doubt the most beautiful creature that ever walked earth. More beautiful than Aphrodite ever could be.

"What shall we name him?" she asked in a soft voice. To every once surprise it was Hestia who answered the question.

"I think we shall name him Perseus, for luck".

* * *

After about two hours every god and goddess in the room had met the little boy, Perseus. Right now Apollo was holding him, smiling at the little boy.

"I think I shall call you Percy" he said thoughtfully. "Perseus isn't a name for a little boy to use. Do you want to hear a haiku?" Apollo asked the little boy.

_I shall call you Percy _

_Because Perseus is long_

_I'm so awesome_" Apollo nodded, happy with himself.

"Shut up Apollo! Can I hold him?" Artemis asked her twin, he faked gasped.

"The apocalyps in starting? Artemis want's to touch a boy!" he fake gasped making Hermes and Ares to laugh. Artemis glared at him.

"Just give him to me" she said and Apollo gave her Percy. All the Olympians sat down on their thrones and the other gods and goddesses' sat down on chairs someone had placed there. Artemis had Percy in her lap and smiled down at him.

"Now it's time to discuss the prophecy" Zeus said. "It says that Perseus will unite the Romans and Greeks".

"The Romans will take longer time to trust him" Lupa spoke up. "I think it would be wise to let Perseus grow up there. He won't hate the Greeks like others Romans does because he's both Greek and Roman. We could send him to Camp Half Blood when he's 14" She continued.

I think Lupa is right" Athena said. "It's the wisest thing to do". The other gods nodded in approval.

"I take him there" Lupa said. Zeus nodded in approval and Artemis slipped of her throne and gave her Percy. The little boy looked up in her face and his eyes changed into a golden yellow colour, mirroring Lupa's eyes. She smiled at the boy. Lupa disappeared together with the rest of the minor gods. A tear slipped down Hera's face.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again"

* * *

_***At Camp Jupiter, San Francisco, 1993**_

Lupa appeared at Camp Jupiter. All the campers bowed.

"What brings you here, Lady Lupa?" the Praetor asked her.

"I'm here to announce a new camper, this is Perseus Jackson" she said and flashed away leaving the campers to stare in at the little baby she left on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: A visit from the gods

**Chapter 1: A visit from the gods**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not the owner of these fantastic books, all rights goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

_***At Mount Olympus, San Francisco, The Summer Solstices 2007**_

The gods and goddesses' all sat in the Olympian throne room in silence. It had been Fourteen years since they saw their little jewel, Percy. They had all watched him grow up, his first word, his first steps and his first sword fight – which he had won. Now their precious little baby was an all grown up fourteen year old boy. He had a best friend, who was a son of Zeus which made the King of the Gods giddy of happiness. He had a fan club and Aphrodite's dream was now to find the perfect match to Percy. Percy had made every god proud and Lupa gave the all the immortals daily updates on his life. It had been around ten years since they had decided that Poseidon would claim the child. It had been a big fight but in the end they had decided it was the wisest decision. Athena was having a hard time trying to overcome her pride and say it was the most logical resolution. The boy needed respect if the romans were going to trust him, so it needed to be one of the big three. Zeus already had a child at the camp and everyone was scared of Hades, so he wouldn't be a good choice. Even though the campers of Camp Jupiter weren't fond of Poseidon he was the best choice and in the end even Athena admitted it in the end.

* * *

Hermes was flashing around in the world gathering all the minor gods. They all came at different points, bowed at Zeus and then took a place in the rows of chairs that were gathered in the throne room. Apollo was biting his lip, for once not bickering with Artemis. Their relationship had improved since Percy. They finally had something they both liked and agreed on. Poseidon sat on his fisherman throne, smiling and thinking about the boy who he loved whole heartily. Perseus looked most like Poseidon and this fact was overjoying him. Athena was silently thinking about a way to make the both camps meet. She though the best way to make them meet was to send some Roman and some Greek demigods on a quest so they could meet. Zeus cleared his throat and all the immortals looked at him.

"It's time to set the prophesy in move" He started. "Perseus is now fourteen and is more than ready". Some of the Gods and Goddesses' nodded agreeing with their king.

"Does someone have a plan?" Zeus asked looking around the throne room. Athena nodded and stood up.

"I think the best thing to do is send some Greek and some Roman demigods on a quest. If we can make sure they meet".

"Which demigods were you thinking of" asked Hestia looking up from her fire.

"From Camp Half Blood we can send my daughter Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Nico"**(A/N: In this story Nico and Bianca came to Camp much earlier and Nico are only a year younger than Percy :A/N)**. The others nodded approving to the plan. "And from Camp Jupiter we send Perseus and Jason" Athena continued.

"I like that plan!" Ares said. "The punks probably punch each other's lights out". Athena, Hades and Zeus glared at him and successfully made him shrink back in his throne.

"What shall the quest be? asked Lupa. Athena thought for a while before she answered.

"We'll send both groups into the labyrinth looking for Adriane's thread" she said making the entire group of immortal's gasp.

"We can't do that!" Poseidon said in a worried voice. "They'll die!".

"Stop worry, fish face. I'll look after them". Poseidon glared at her and then looked away.

"Then it's settled!" Zeus said and stood up from his throne. "Athena, you give the Greek demigods their quest. Poseidon, you inform Percy!" Poseidon and Athena nodded.

"Wait" Hestia called out. "When do we tell Percy?".

"You can tell him when they reach the labyrinth. I think you're the best for that work" Zeus said and then dismissed the meeting.

* * *

_***At Camp Jupiter, San Francisco, 2007**_

'Clang'. The two swords met with a metallic sound and Jason stumbled backwards at the opponents powerful hit. Percy smirked at Jason, his eyes now electric blue. Just as Jason's. Percy was just playing around. If he wanted to end the fight, he'd done it already. Despite the fact the Jason was the camps second best swordfighter no one ever won a fight against Percy, not Jason or anybody else. Percy could end a fight with Jason in a few seconds if he wanted to. After a few minutes of Percy playing around with Jason he decided to end the fight. Jason suddenly found his sword a few feet away and a bronze sword pointed at his throat. He sighted. No matter how much he wanted it, he would never win a fight against Percy.

"Dead"Percy declared taking away his sword from Jason's throat. Jason sighted and looked at Percy. His best friend hadn't been sweating at all. Jason looked around the training field, only to find the so called "Percy fan club" standing on their right staring at Percy. Both of the boys rolled their eyes. Though Jason didn't want to admit it, they had a reason to do it. More beautiful than the goddess Venus herself, with a brain like Minerva's and the most loyal creature that ever walked the earth, Percy was perfect in every way. He was tall for his age, had messy, windswept black hair. Not the type _'I don't know what a hairbrush is' _more like the _'I just took a shower' _type. He had sculptured features, tan skin and more visible muscles than anyone around his age. But it was his eyes most girls swooned over. They took the colour of the person he was looking at, mirroring their eyes. But at times like now, when he was looking at no one his eyes was like a rainbow of colours. Before Lord Neptune had claimed him everybody was sure that his mother was Lady Venus. Even though Jason not was at Camp Jupiter at the time he'd heard the older campers and the townspeople talk about Percy's appear at the Camp. He'd only been a few hours old and no one knew if it was Percy's mum or dad who was immortal. But Jason was sure that Percy was more than just a demigod. First of all, he definitely had the good looks of a god, but that was not all. Percy's blood was a strange golden red colour that he's never seen before. Suddenly Percy asked:

"Are you coming Jason? I'm going to take a bath. Jason just nodded and followed his friend out of the arena not noticing the swarm of girls following them drooling over Percy.

* * *

On hour later the boys came out of the bathhouse laughing, now clean and ready for headed to their barrack in cohort five.

"Gods Percy, did you need to go so fast? I'm looking like I never took a bath" Jason said gesturing at his now red, sweaty face and clothes full of road dust.

"It's just you who can't keep up with me" Percy said lying down on his bunk bed.

"You really need to improve your fitness". Jason glared at Percy, but he just laugh at the face that would make others cover in fear.

"Shut up, Perseus" Jason said just to receive a glare that made him look away, shivering.

"Don't use that name, Jase!" Percy said. "You know I hate it. It makes me feel old". Jason smirked at his friend.

"Oh, but you are old Percy". Percy stuck out his tongue at him.

"Older than you, Grace" Percy said pointing at the fact he was a year older than his best friend, as he knew this was a sour point for him.

"Not this again" Jason groaned and glared at his friend. He didn't like the fact that Percy was older than him; therefor Percy got more freedom than him. Percy just snickered and then looked at the clock.

"C'mon Jase, it's dinner time. I'm starving". Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend's appetite

* * *

At dinner, Jason and Percy sat with their friends from cohort five as a light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. When it disappeared Neptune stood there. All campers stood up and bowed.

"Lord Neptune, why are you here?" one of the two praetors asked.

"I'm here to give my son a mission, come with me Perseus" Neptune walked out of the room and Percy followed him with all the campers' stares following him out.

* * *

_***At Camp Half Blood, New York, 2007**_

Annabeth sat with her siblings sat chatting happily at the Athena table as a light appeared in the middle of the dining pavilion. There stood her mother, Athena looking straight at her. She stood up.

"Mother, why are you here?" she asked. Athena gave her a small smile.

"I'm here to give you and your friends a quest".

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been pretty busy with school and we have loads of homework. But from I will try to update every weekend! I hope you liked this chapter, more to come soon! :A/N**

**/Somuchseaweedbrain**


End file.
